Redefine Typical
by the autumn evening
Summary: AU. SASUSAKU. Oneshot. Perlu empat kali pertemuan bagi Sakura untuk bertanya nama Sasuke, cukup satu pertemuan untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke agar tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Perlu satu kali pertemuan bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa Sakura gila, dan empat pertemuan untuk memutuskan bahwa itu tidak masalah. ""jangan jatuh cinta padaku,"/"aku menghindari klise.


**Redefine Typical**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

 **Warning:** Oneshot. SasuSaku. Typo(s). AU

This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecakes's story with the same title.

check on my profil for original story's link

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke tengah memindai buku- buku di rak sains fiksi sebuah toko buku saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Dia di lorong sebelah–bagian huruf R untuk Roman- dan menyenandungkan suatu nada untuk dirinya sendiri. Ada lima buku tebal di satu lengan, sambil menjaga keseimbangan ia memeriksa lebih banyak buku dengan judul lainnya. Buku-buku itu pasti akan jatuh, pikir Sasuke, sebelum hal itu benar- benar terjadi.

"Oops," gumamnya, terkekeh pelan sambil berjongkok dan mengambil buku- bukunya. Kesopanan Sasuke membuatnya melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Sasuke membungkuk untuk membantunya, cukup membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Oh! Makasih," dia tersenyum, lebar memenuhi seluruh wajah. Rambutnya merah muda—merah muda!—memiliki sepasang iris hijau yang hidup, dan jajaran gigi yang teramat putih, tubuhnya dibalut _sundress_ berwarna biru terang –gadis itu terlalu terang, sampai- sampai rasanya menyakiti mata Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke, melirik judul buku yang tengah mereka kumpulkan. _Pride and Prejudice. A Walk to Remember. Twilight._ Cewek banget.

"Ya tuhan, kejadian semacam ini terjadi di semua novel roman," katanya saat Sasuke memberikan bukunya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu lah," gadis itu menjelaskan, "seorang pemuda membantu seorang gadis yang ceroboh. Mata mereka bertemu, ada _chemistry_ spontan dalam pandangan pertama. Lalu mereka jatuh cinta. _Happily-ever-after_."

"Kau berlebihan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu," tunjuk Sasuke.

"Sakura," tawarnya dengan suara ringan, "lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih atas bantuanmu, tentu saja. Dan lagi…" Sakura mengedikan bahu, matanya mengerling. "Kau bukan tipeku. Tapi kau tampan." Sakura mengambil satu buku lagi dari rak dan melambai canggung, buku di lengannya kembali hampir merosot jatuh. Sasuke berkedip menatap gadis di hadapannya, terkejut menghadapi kejadian barusan sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan kembali ke rak tujuannya.

…

Kali kedua Sasuke melihatnya, Sakura bahkan tidak mengingatnya.

Sasuke mengenalinya seketika, tentu saja. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki rambut merah muda sewarna permen karet. Kali ini ia dibalut atasan ungu dan rok hitam, kakinya terbungkus _high heels_ super mentereng. Dia sangat mencolok dan tengah berjalan ke barisan tempat Sasuke berdiri mengantri di sebuah kedai kopi. Sakura tidak meliriknya dua kali, dan Sasuke memalingkan wajah, ia tidak mau Sakura salah sangka. Sayangnya, ada Naruto bersamanya dan pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari si merah muda.

"Wow. Dia cantik," kata Naruto dengan suara rendah. Sayangnya, suara rendah Naruto tidak lebih rendah dari suara keras orang biasa, membuat Sakura menoleh mendengar komentar itu.

Naruto terperangah mendapati Sakura yang tengah menatapnya langsung, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa fokus sahabatnya tengah tertuju pada sepasang mata hijau yang menyala penuh kehidupan, tulang pipi lembut, dan bibir penuhnya. Sasuke juga setuju bahwa Sakura memang sangat jelita –dia hanya tidak mau melisankannya.

Pandangan Sakura teralih dari Naruto ke Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menundukan kepala, menatap uang di tangannya.

"Permisi? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah menanyainya. "Uh, kita pernah bertemu— " ia mulai menjawab, "minggu lalu di toko buku. Kau menjatuhkan buku di bagian novel roman." Ya tuhan, Sasuke kedengaran seperti orang yang terobsesi, seperti setelah dia pulang dari toko buku dia lantas menulis tiap detail kejadian itu di buku harian. Padahal tidak; Sasuke hanya orang yang memiliki ingatan yang sangat baik.

"Oh, benar…" Sakura tersenyum, tidak menyadari hura-hura di dalam kepala Sasuke, "aku ingat. Siapa ini?" tanyanya, mengedikan dagu ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sahabat terbaiknya," jawabnya semangat. Sasuke menyikut Naruto supaya diam, "namaku Naruto, kalau kau?"

"Sakura," jawabnya datar. Naruto terlihat bingung mendengar nada suaranya yang berubah, Sakura meneruskan, "jangan jatuh cinta padaku, atau sahabatmu juga akan ikut- ikutan. Nanti bisa- bisa kita terlibat kisah drama yang klise."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, kehilangan kata-kata. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya mencoba mengatur plot, aku menghindari kisah klise. Kau akan berterimakasih padaku suatu hari nanti."

Dengan itu, Sakura pergi, rambutnya mengayun bersama dengan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap kepergiannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kenal dengan semua cewek cantik?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sedih, "dan kenapa semua cewek cantik itu sinting?"

Sasuke memukul tengkuk Naruto.

* * *

Satu pertemuan aneh, bisa ditoleransi. Yang kedua murni kebetulan. Di pertemuan ketiga, Sasuke mulai cemas apakah Sakura menguntitnya. Bukan kali pertama untuknya dibuntuti seseorang, namun melihat Sakura yang bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya, Sasuke meragukan apakah teorinya benar.

Sakura berdiri di pelataran parkir sebuah perpustakaan, memakai _tank top_ putih dan celana jeans. Mengingat udara dingin di luar sana, Sasuke berpikir ia harus membantunya.

"Sakura," panggilnya ragu. Apa yang sedang dia coba lakuan? Dia bahkan tidak kenal gadis ini!

Sakura menoleh mendengar suaranya, mata hijaunya menunjukan bahwa ia mengenalinya. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum, tangannya melambai.

"Kali ini aku mengenalimu!" pekiknya senang saat Sasuke sudah dekat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya,"Selamat. Kenapa kau berdiri di luar?"

"Menunggu jemputan," jawabnya mudah, "jangan menawarkan untuk mengatarku."

Sasuke memandangnya aneh, "baiklah. Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam?"

Sakura menghela nafas, "ada mantanku di dalam. Kita baik- baik saja, tapi kalau aku bertemu dengannya… maksudku, ada dua kemungkinan dan kelanjutannya sudah bisa ditebak." Ia menggoyangkan buku dengan sampul seorang wanita dan kekasihnya yang bertelanjang dada. Judulnya _Loving in the Rain._ Sasuke mengernyitkan muka melihatnya, gadis itu tertawa. "Mau pinjam? Aku akan cepat menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak deh." dia menyapukan pandangan di pelataran parkir kosong itu, bertanya – tanya kenapa dia tidak pergi saja. "memangnya kau tidak dingin?"

"Mungkin sedikit." seperti menegaskan, Sakura bergidik, romanya berdiri di sepanjang lengan pucatnya. Sasuke manatapnya sesaat sebelum Sakura menaikan dompet merah mudanya ke atas lengannya membuat kesadaran Sasuke kembali.

"Kupikir juga begitu," katanya, melepas jaket. Saat Sakura melihatnya, mata hijau itu melebar, kedua kaki melangkah mundur. Tangannya ke depan, menolak.

"Tidak. Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidaaaaak." Mengabaikan protes dan penolakan dari lengan Sakura, Sasuke berhasil meraih tubuh gadis itu dan merangkulkan jaketnya di bahu Sakura.

"Jangan keras kepala, kau bisa sakit." omel Sasuske.

"Tidak, tidak akan! Sistem imunku bagus!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata dan melangkah menjauh, menyumpahi tindakan bodohnya. Kenapa pula dia memberikan jaket kepada sembarang gadis? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Aku peringatkan padamu! Kita ditakdirkan untuk punya kisah yang klise!" Sasuke menoleh dari balik bahunya. Sakura tengah memelototinya marah, namun gadis itu sudah memasukan kedua lengannya ke dalam jaket hitam Sasuke yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jaket itu terlihat sedikit terlalu panjang di tubuhnya, Sasuke berpikir itu membuat Sakura terlihat imut. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sasuke memalingkan pandangan, ia merasa ia menjadi seperti Naruto, yang tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan Sakura.

Mungkin kisah klisenya memang benar.

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi, berarti kita benar- benar dikutuk!" Sakura berteriak pada punggung Sasuke.

* * *

Namun beruntungnya –atau ini takdir? –Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Sasuke tengah duduk di perpustakaan, mengetikan esainya saat Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku tahu siapa namamu," katanya langsung.

Sasuke sangat terkejut, membuatnya seketika menjawab, "Sasuke. Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Sakura melirik tasnya, pada rak buku dan meja baca di sekitar mereka sebelum pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke. "sudah jelas kan, mencari cowok cakep."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, bibir Sakura semakin melengkung.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ia kembali membuka percakapan, mengambil laptop dari dalam tasnya. "jaketmu masih di aku."

Pipi Sasuke panas mengingat kejadian dan tingkah bodohnya, Sakura terkekeh menekan tombol power laptopnya. "Sahabatku, Ino, mengatakan bahwa kau sangat manis. Dia menyetujui hubungan kita. Bukankah itu berita bagus?"

Sasuke terbatuk, "apa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke seperti pemuda itu sakit mental. "Duh, kita tidak akan menjalani kisah cinta yang tragis yah… kalau hubungan ini—" Sakura menarik garis tak terlihat di antara mereka, membuat Sasuke ingin memundurkan diri—"akan berlangsung, maka ini akan menjadi hubungan yang normal. Tidak ada yang akan menghalangi pernikahan kita. Kita tidak perlu kesusahan."

Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya di wajah."Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Sakura terlihat tersinggung, "aku hanya tidak mau kisah cinta yang sudah tertulis! Memangnya kau mau?"

"Tidak ada kisah cinta di sini!" kata Sasuke putus asa.

Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke, "aku kira kita sudah bersama sekarang." Sasuke mendesah, namun Sakura tetap meneruskan, "Kau benar, tidak akan ada apapun di antara kita. Maaf. Tapi kita masih bisa berteman!" gadis itu terlihat sangat tulus, tersenyum padanya dengan tangan terulur, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menjabatnya. Kukunya panjang dihiasi _French-manicured_ dan tangannya sangat lembut.

"Cukup disayangkan, tahu tidak, kita hampir saja membuat kisah cinta yang sempurna." ia mendesah. "Kita akan terlihat sangat serasi bersama, kau bisa membayangkannya tidak?"

Saat Sakura mengatakannya, Sasuke berpikir bahwa ya, dia bisa membayangkannya. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya.

* * *

Sasuke berani menjamin bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Benar saja, mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta yang digelar oleh teman bersama mereka, Kiba. Sakura tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di dapur, memakan _nacho_ dan _guachamole_.

"Jangan dihabiskan sendiri," kata Naruto sebal, menciduk keripik dan memasukannya ke mulut sebelum melihat wajah Sakura. Rahangnya jatuh saat Naruto menyadari sosok di hadapannya, keripik berjatuhan dari mulutnya. "uh…"

"Ew…" kata Sakura, mengerutkan hidungnya. Tatapannya teralih pada Sasuke dan wajahnya berubah cerah. "Sasuke! Hey!"

"Hey." sapa Sasuke, mencomot _nacho_. Tatapan Naruto masih terpaku pada Sakura, membeku. "Bodoh, berhenti memandanginya seperti itu."

"Iya," kata Sakura, mengayunkan satu jemarinya di depan wajah Naruto. Kukunya dicat hitam, menyesuaikan baju, rok, dan _ankle boots_ -nya. "Reaksimu sangat mudah ditebak."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan, namun pemuda raven itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Benarkah, _um_ … kalau begitu aku mau pergi… ke sana." dengan itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua orang itu di dapur. Suara dentum musik terdengar dari halaman belakang rumah, namun di dalam dapur cukup hening.

Sakura menyesap _guacamole_ dari jarinya, "kau mabuk?"

Random, "aku tidak minum alkohol."

"Cuma tanya saja," terang Sakura. "Kalau aku minum, tapi tubuhku punya toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol. Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan membawamu ke dalam kamar dan bertingkah imut dan canggung dan jujur, atau muntah atau dilecehkan agar kau bisa melindungiku." ia menjeda. "Baiklah, mungkin aku akan muntah, tapi itulah alasan kenapa aku mengikat rambutku sekarang. Lihat?" Sakura menunjuk _ponytail_ tinggi di kepalanya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Aku tidak keberatan memegangi rambutmu."

Sakura tertawa, "Jadi begitu caramu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cocok dengan rambut terikat? Cowok baik." Ia menarik ikat rambutnya, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari agar jatuh membingkai wajahnya seperti biasa. "lebih baik?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab, "kenapa kau sangat anti pada klise?"

"Kalau aku sudah pernah baca, aku tidak mau mengalaminya," jawabnya, seperti dia sudah pernah menjelaskannya jutaan kali. "Itu akan membosankan, palsu. Kisah itu sudah dibaca dan direview oleh seluruh dunia. Di mana akhir dari hubungan yang berdasarkan suatu skrip? Tamat, itu akhirnya." Ia memasukan _nacho_ ke mulutnya. "Kenapa? Mau merayuku?"

Sasuke mendengus, "salah total."

Sakura tidak terlihat terluka dengan jawaban Sasuke, "bagus," katanya. "karena, tidak bermaksud mengejek ya, kau tidak terlihat sangat original. Kau pasti tipe yang akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu kepadaku dengan cara yang sangat tertebak."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan," Sasuke memberitahu.

Sakura mengangguk bijak, "lihat? Seperti itu contohnya."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," Sasuke membela diri. "aku akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Kebanyakan cowok tidak mengatakannya. Dan kau terlihat seperti tipikal cowok yang senang menyangkal." Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, mencoba merapikannya. Sasuke berpikir bahwa rambut Sakura sudah terlihat bagus. "tapi kalau memang kau tidak begitu, satu poin tambahan untukmu. Mau terbuka, itu hal baru."

Sasuke memutar bola mata, keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang nyaman—selama dua menit, sebelum Sakura mulai mengoceh lagi. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuat mereka tidak cocok, pikir Sasuke lega, ia yakin.

"Mantanku, Sai, mengatakan bahwa klise itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi aku rasa dia mengutip kalimat itu di internet atau mana, karena dia bodoh. Dia tipikal orang yang percaya bahwa isi kaleng soda adalah air kencing." Sakura mengerutkan wajahnya jijik.

"Seleramu bagus, kalau begitu."

" _Yeah,_ mau bagaimana lagi, dia tampan sih. Kalau dilihat lagi, dia mirip denganmu." Sakura memiringkan kepala, mengamati Sasuke. Yang ditatap menaikan sebelah alis, "tapi kau lebih cantik, sih."

"Cantik?"

"Iya, kau jenis cowok yang terlihat sempurna. Aku yakin kau membuat pacar- pacarmu tidak tenang."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah punya pacar." Sasuke merasa perlu mengatakannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu tidak terlihat kaget.

"Ya, kau tidak akan tahu. Kau juga terlihat seperti _badass_." Sakura mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "cara Sai _flirting_ padaku adalah dengan membawakan bukuku dan memberi aku mawar." Sakura terlihat jijik. "Dia menangkapku saat aku jatuh dan menggendongku _bridal style_ , saat kakiku keseleo. Maksudku, _hello_!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan keheranannya, membuat Sakura merasa tersinggung. "Aku kira kau berterimakasih atas bantuannya," Sasuke mengingatkan, menyebut pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sakura tersenyum, "aku belajar dari pengalaman. Kau ingat pertemuan itu? Manisnya." cibir Sakura. "Jangan sampai ini adalah petunjuk tentang perasaanmu yang berapi- api untukku." Sasuke menjatuhkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sakura, kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu—" itu adalah permisalan yang sangat tidak mungkin, tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengatakannya pada Sakura, "kau akan jadi orang pertama yang tahu."

"Makasih, aku senang mendengarnya." Sakura menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, sebelum mereka mengambil keripik kentang bersamaan.

* * *

Sakura meminta nomer ponsel Sasuke di pesta malam itu, saat gadis pirang tinggi yang terlihat tidak sabaran mendatangi mereka untuk membawa Sakura pulang. Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu berdua sepanjang malam di dapur, bangkit hanya untuk menambah _nacho_ di mangkuk dan menuang minuman baru. Menyenangkan, walau Sakura berbicara terlalu banyak, sama seperti Naruto, namun nyatanya pemuda pirang itu menjadi sahabat baiknya, jadi Sasuke juga bisa menerima Sakura.

Sasuke memberikan nomernya. Ia tidak berharap bahwa Sakura akan menghubunginya.

Sakura meneleponnya, dan dari semua waktu, gadis itu memilih jam dua pagi.

Sasuke tidak mengecek nama penelepon, hanya membuka ponselnya dan menggerutu sebal, "apa yang kau mau?"

"Waktu yang salah?"

Sasuke bangun seketika, mengedip di kegelapan. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Um…" Sakura bersin, Sasuke bisa membayangkan gadis itu tengah mengucek matanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. "maaf mengganggumu, tapi…"

"Tidak masalah," potong Sasuke, sudah terbangun sepenuhnya, "katakan apa yang terjadi. Kau di mana?"

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun, membuat Sasuke semakin waswas setiap detiknya. "Sakura?" ia menekankan.

"Aku di depan toko buku," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "kau bisa menjemputku tidak?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir. "aku akan sampai di sana dalam lima belas menit."

* * *

Saat Sasuke menyetir mobilnya ke pelataran parkir, Sakura tengah mengayunkan tasnya di sisi tubuh. Ada satu grup perokok tak jauh dari sana, walau mereka tidak memperhatikan Sakura, dia terlihat tidak tenang. Sasuke membuka kunci mobil, membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega, ia berlari masuk mobil.

Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi penumpang, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Sasuke belum mengganti piyamanya—celana kain biru gelap dan _t-shirt_ —rambut hitamnya masih berantakan karena bangun tidur. Sakura masih dengan dandanannya, sendal _strap_ perak dan gaun hitam, mereka terlihat sangat berlawanan.

"Ugh," gadis itu menggeram, mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke. Mata hijaunya memicing, namun bibirnya bergetar. "Aku pergi ke pesta dengan Sai, mantanku, sebagai teman." katanya cepat. "Dia berubah sangat buruk saat dalam pengaruh alkohol, kami bertengkar. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya, namun semuanya jadi sangat buruk dan dia memaksaku dan..." Sakura mulai terisak, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sasuke hampir tidak memahami apa yang sedang Sakura bicarakan.

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk, "maaf merepotkan, tapi kalau temanku tahu mereka akan memburu dan menyerang Sai lalu setelahnya akan menghabisiku."

Mobil Sasuke keluar dari area parkir, "memangnya kau tidak berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Kau tidak tahu Sai itu siapa," Sakura mengingatkan, menggosok pipi. Maskaranya luntur, dia terlihat berantakan,"dan kau tidak akan menyakiti aku. Aku pikir kau lemah terhadap wanita."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya, "tidak ada yang mengatakan itu padaku sebelumnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengatakan itu."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "kau selalu membantuku. Mengambilkan buku, memberikan jaket…sekarang juga. Kau peduli pada perempuan, begitu kalau menurutku, atau kau memang sangat menyukaiku."

"Ada pilihan lain?" tanya Sasuke garing.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "belok kanan di depan." katanya saat mobil yang Sasuke kemudi sudah dekat kediamannya. Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura yang menunjukan jalan ke rumahnya sampai gadis itu menunjuk sebuah rumah. Rumah yang terlihat gelap dan kosong.

"Orangtuaku sedang keluar, mereka mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi." Sakura menjelaskan, "tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ambilkan jaketmu."

Gadis itu menghilang sebelum Sasuke bisa memprotes, ia menunggu di beranda, mencoba mengatur rambutnya. Sakura keluar beberapa menit kemudian, membawa jaketnya, terlipat rapi di satu lengan, Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Makasih," kata Sakura, "untuk keduanya, dan semuanya."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke, malu.

"Ya tuhan, ini seperti adegan yang akan kau temukan di semua novel jelek," komentar Sakura, "jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang ini, ya?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, "aku akan menahan diri."

"Cuma itu yang aku minta. Tidak deh, ada satu lagi: kalau aku mencium pipimu, apa kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku? Karena sejauh ini kita sudah melewatinya dengan sangat bagus."

"Kau terlalu sering membahasnya." kata Sasuke.

"Aku was-was, biar saja."

"Tidak," kata Sasuke, "kalau kau menciumku, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya sama seperti sebuah undangan sampai Sakura membungkuk dan memasukan kepalanya lewat jendela sebelum mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke, bibirnya dingin.

"Kau orang baik, Sasuke." Sakura melangkah mundur, Sasuke melihat Sakura menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu sebelum menjalankan mobilnya pergi. Dia harus bangun kurang dari empat jam untuk menyiapkan 9 jam sibuk di harinya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Mungkin Sasuke memang lemah terhadap wanita, mungkin hanya Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke memang terlalu baik hati.

* * *

 _"Aku membaca satu buku hari ini,"_ kata Sakura lewat telepon, " _cowok ini membuat ceweknya jatuh cinta dengan membawanya piknik makan cupcake di tengah malam. Mereka melihat bintang bersama."_ Sakura menghela napas. " _aku harus mencoret kegiatan itu dari daftar mimpiku."_

"Kenapa kau harus mencoretnya?" tanya Sasuke, sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku, telepon menempel di telinganya. Naruto berjalan ke kamar asramanya dan melangkah menuju kulkas mini, Sasuke memutar bolamata.

 _"Aku ingin sesuatu yang original, Sasuke."_ jelas Sakura. Naruto mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman. _"suara apa itu?"_

"Sahabatku yang men-stalkingmu." jelas Sasuke, ia berteriak pada Naruto, "keluar dari kamarku."

 _"Oh, dia, katakan aku bilang hai!"_

Wajah Naruto mencerah, "Sakura-chan? Katakan hai padanya dariku!"

"Dia bilang dia membencimu dan selera pakaianmu." kata Sasuke pada orang yang ia sebut sahabatnya itu. Naruto merengut menatapnya.

 _"Jangan kasar, Sasuke!"_ cericit Sakura dari seberang, _"baiklah, kau sana bergosip dengan sahabatmu. Aku mau belajar, bye!"_ Sakura memutus sambungan sebelum Sasuke bisa memprotes. Dia tidak ingin menggosip dengan Naruto. Tentang apa? Rasa baru ramen?

Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas meja dengan helaan nafas. Naruto memandanginya, "pergi sana." kata Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatian pada buku yang ia tinggalkan.

Naruto mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam kulkas, "tapi aku lapar. Kenapa makananmu makanan kelinci semua?"

"Itu sehat," koreksi Sasuke.

"Terserah lah, dasar cewek. Kau mau menjaga bentuk tubuhmu kan?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan asam. "Kau selalu mengobrol dengan Sakura seperti itu?"

Seketika, Sasuke berjaga- jaga, "seperti apa?"

"Seperti orang normal." Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto kehilangan terlalu banyak sel otak karena mabuk, "maksudku, aku meneleponmu, kau hanya berteriak lalu mematikannya."

Sasuke mengambil _highlighter_ , "bodoh, kau hanya meneleponku untuk minta ramen."

"Terus?" jelas, Naruto tidak mengerti. "aku butuh makan, kan?" dia diam sebentar, Sasuke memindai bacaannya. "kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku pikir kau menyukainya."

Sasuke terus menandai bukunya. "jangan sampai Sakura mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu." adalah yang Sasuke katakan.

Naruto mempertemukan alisnya melihat respon Sasuke yang diluar perkiraannya. Kemana ledakannya? Sasuke hampir mematahkan lengan Naruto saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukai Karin. " _uh_ , kenapa?"

"Dia menolak kami terlibat hubungan apapun." Sasuke akhirnya mendongak, "dia bilang kami klise."

Naruto tertawa, " _wow_ , dia memang sinting. Tapi aku masih mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya. Maksudku, kau mengobrol dengannya seperti manusia sebagaimana mestinya, kau juga menghabiskan sepanjang malam di pesta berdua dengannya. Kau juga menjemputnya malam itu jam dua malam."

Sasuke mengabaikannya, "memang aku harus membiarkannya di parkiran?"

"Kau pasti akan membiarkannya kalau misal itu aku!"

Sasuke tidak menyangkal kalimat Naruto. Menyeringai, Sasuke tidak menjawab sahabat pirangnya sampai Naruto akhirnya, akhirnya pergi.

* * *

Sejak malam pertama, Sakura menelepon Sasuke hampir setiap malam, walau sering di waktu yang tidak pantas. Saat Sakura tidak menelepon, Sasuke berniat melakukannya namun tidak pernah benar- benar melakukannya. Dia merasa terlalu canggung, walau obrolan mereka selalu mudah dan sangat panjang—walau Sasuke sebenarnya anti-sosial.

Mereka tidak pernah membahas malam di mana Sakura bertengkar dengan Sai, Sakura juga sudah berhenti mengatakan agar Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Mereka mengobrol tentang pemuda yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, atau yang bertabrakan atau yang memungut buku untuknya. Sakura mencoret kemungkinan itu dari daftar kisah cintanya. Sakura mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah dikutuk sejak awal.

Mengesampingkan kegilaannya, Sasuke sangat akrab dengan Sakura, lebih akrab dari hubungannya dengan orang kebanyakan. Tentu saja, Sakura menyebalkan dan terlalu banyak bicara, dia juga terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, namun Sakura mempesona dengan caranya sendiri, dan Sasuke semakin tertarik sejalan dengan waktu yang berlalu.

Sayang sekali Sakura sudah berhenti memperingatkan agar Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Namun Sasuke selalu menghargai sebuah janji. Dia bertemu Sakura untuk makan burger dan kentang goreng pada suatu Sabtu sore. Sakura, tentu saja membawa sebuah novel roman di tasnya.

"Aku harusnya menulis novelku sendiri," komplainnya, "kualitasnya menurun. Di mana cinta akhir- akhir ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, sudah terlalu biasa dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Maksudku, memangnya sudah tidak ada cara lain untuk jatuh cinta? Apa mereka harus membenci satu sama lain, atau terlibat gairah terlarang? Ya Tuhan!" Sakura memeloti Sasuke, "bantu aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya, "kau tahu apa yang paling original untuk mendapat perhatian dari seorang pria?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengedip, kentang goreng berhenti sebelum masuk ke mulutnya.

"Tidak." katanya, menggoyangkan botol kecap. "ada gadis tidak beruntung yang tertangkap matamu?"

"Lucu," respon Sasuke datar. Dia menuang kecap di baki di antara mereka. "tapi iya, ada –kau." Ia berharap anti-klimaks dapat diterima Sakura.

Melihat mata Sakura yang melebar, Sasuke tidak begitu yakin. Sakura tersedak kentang yang baru saja ia kunyah, Sasuke mendorong soda ke depan Sakura.

"Bukan reaksi yang aku kira," katanya, "aku pikir kau akan histeris lalu menangis."

"Itu klise." kata Sakura akhirnya, menurunkan gelas soda. "aku tidak mau terlibat klise."

"Aku sudah pernah dengar tentang itu," kata Sasuke datar, "boleh aku meneruskan?"

Sakura memerah, "tentu," cicitnya.

"Makasih. Cara terbaik untuk membuat seorang cowok menyukaimu adalah dengan mengatakan padanya agar tidak jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau menerapkan psikologi kebalikan?" tanya Sakura, "akan aku ingat."

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan datar, Sakura menutup mulutnya, menyandar di kursi. "kau mendengarkan kata- kataku tidak sih?"

"Kau menyukaiku."

Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura terbatuk. "Dan aku… tidak, tidak! Sasuke, kalau aku juga menyukaimu, berarti aku membiarkan klise menang!"

Sasuke menggeram, menjambak rambutnya dengan tangan. "Sakura, kau idiot, tapi aku masih menyukaimu. Kau mengharapkan klise sesedikit apa?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan tidak menjawab.

"Dengar," Sasuke memajukan duduknya, siku di atas meja, lengan menekuk. "kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak akan menangkapmu. Kalau kau menangis, aku tidak akan memelukmu. Aku tidak akan menciummu supaya kecemasanmu pergi dan aku tidak akan membelikanmu apapun. Aku tidak akan memegang tanganmu saat kita menonton film horror. Aku bahkan tidak akan membayarkan makananmu, kalau kau mau begitu."

" _Wow_ , tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Kata gadis yang mengatakan agar tidak jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu."

Sakura tertawa, "menyentuh." Matanya mengerling, ia menahan dagu dengan kepalan tangan. "lalu kau akan melakukan apa untukku?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "aku akan membiarkan kau makan cokelat dan mengotori wajahmu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku akan mengajarimu berdansa tanpa mengeluh berapa banyak kau menginjak kakiku." Sakura cemberut mendengarnya, namun pipinya terbakar, ia tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya. "aku akan mengirim pesan setiap pagi untuk membangunkanmu, tentu saja. Dan aku akan memegangi rambutmu kalau kau sedang muntah."

"Dan menunjukan kasih sayang dengan?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tingkah laku. Aku akan menciummu hanya saat kau tidak mau aku cium."

Sakura memikirkan kalimat Sasuke, memainkan helaian merah muda di jarinya. Akhirnya ia berbicara, "Sasuke, aku tidak mau menyukaimu." Sasuke diam, "ini sungguhan ya, aku benar- benar benci kalau kau menciumku sekarang." saat Sasuke tidak bergerak, Sakura meneruskan, "jadi jangan menciumku. Aku serius."

Sasuke berpindah mengitari meja dan mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah Sakura. Ia meraih satu tangan pada rambut Sakura, dan menekan jemarinya yang lain di dagu gadis itu. Sakura mencoba menahan diri namun pengharapan menari di matanya.

Sasuke mencium Sakura, dalam, dan Sakura menyerah dalam sentuhannya. Sasuke melepaskan diri hanya beberapa saat, membiarkan Sakura dengan mata setengah menutup .

"Kau jangan melakukannya lagi, apalagi sampai lama." Sakura menjeda untuk berpikir, "oh, dan jangan memijat tengkukku seperti tadi."

"Kau pemilih."

"Dan aku masih memilihmu," Sakura mengejek. Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya, dan Sasuke menuruti perintah tanpa kata Sakura, menciumnya lagi. Sasuke menyukainya. Setidaknya berciuman membuat Sakura diam. Saat mereka menarik kepala, Sakura bernafas keras. Poin untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku suka sekali dengan psikologi kebalikan ini," kata Sakura, "tapi jangan menciumku sampai kehabisan nafas lagi. Ini sangat klise."

Hanya untuk membuat Sakura marah, Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Sakura tidak terlihat keberatan.

* * *

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
